1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a waterproof cover for electrical devices such as electrical outlets, receptacles, switches, ground fault circuit interrupters, dimmers, etc., and more particularly pertains to an electrical device waterproof cover with snap-in modular cover plates which can be used either alone with one gang covers or outlet boxes, or ganged together in combination for use with two gang electrical covers or outlet boxes.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The present invention relates generally to waterproof covers and enclosures for electrical devices such as electrical outlets, receptacles, switches, ground fault circuit interrupters, dimmers, etc. Weatherproof electrical covers or outlet boxes are well known in the industry to provide a cover for an electrical device mounted within the cover so that the cover and electrical device can be mounted outdoors. The purpose of the cover is primarily to prevent water, dust and other foreign materials from entering the device. It is of particular importance to prevent rain water and moisture from entering the electrical device to reduce the risk of short circuits, fire and damage to the device and the electrical systems connected thereto.
A typical electrical device waterproof cover is generally rectangular and closed on five sides. The waterproof cover can be recessed into or mounted exteriorly of a structure so that its open side is accessible. The cover is typically sized to receive standard electrical devices such as a duplex receptacle which is secured to the cover with its front face substantially flush with or projecting slightly through a front cover plate of the cover or outlet box. Suitable openings in a wall of the box permits the passage of electrical leads for connecting the device to a suitable source of electric power.
A cover of the general type described herein includes a cover plate which is generally coextensive with the open front side of the cover. The cover plate is provided with one or more apertures which are shaped and located so as to expose one or more electrical devices such as outlets or switches which typically project into and through the apertures in the cover plate. The cover plate is normally secured in place either by a screw or other fastener extending through an opening in the cover plate and extending into a threaded hole in the cover or outlet. The usual weatherproof outlet box or cover also includes one or more hinged waterproof lids or exterior covers overlying the cover plate to protect the electrical device mounted in the box from the weather when the device is not in usage.
Existing prior art waterproof cover designs are generally of two basic designs; an integral cover/plate construction and a cover/modular (separate) plate. A summation of the differences and advantages between the modular cover and cover plate design of the present invention and those manufactured by Carlon and are as follows:
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a waterproof cover for electrical devices.
A further object of the subject invention is the provision of an electrical device waterproof cover with snap-in modular cover plates which can be used either alone with one gang covers or outlet boxes, or ganged together in combination for use with two gang electrical covers or outlet boxes.
In accordance with the teachings herein, the present invention provides a cover plate for a one gang or two gang weatherproof cover for an electrical device wherein the cover plate defines at least one aperture therein to receive at least one electrical device. The cover plate has a side edge which defines an overhanging interlock extending along a first length of the side edge and an underhanging interlock extending along a second length of the side edge. The arrangement is such that the overhanging interlock can interlock with an underhanging interlock and the underhanging interlock can interlock with an overhanging interlock of a second similar cover plate to form a two gang cover plate for a two gang weatherproof cover. Alternatively, the overhanging interlock can interlock with an underhanging interlock and the underhanging interlock can interlock with an overhanging interlock of a one gang waterproof cover.
In greater detail, one inside edge of the cover defines an overhanging interlock extending along a first length of the inside edge and an underhanging interlock extending along a second length of the inside edge. Moreover, at least one other side edge of the cover plate snap fits under at least one retention boss in the cover, and in a disclosed embodiment three other side edges of the cover plate snap fit under retention bosses in the cover and are secured between the retention bosses and a seating flange. The cover plate includes an angled chamfer at one corner, and the cover also includes an angled chamfer at one corner, to ensure a proper positioning of the cover plate with respect to the cover. The cover is preferably constructed of a nonmetallic, nonconductive, resilient material which is sufficiently resilient to allow the cover and retention bosses to deform resiliently outwardly during the snap-fit installation of a cover plate therein.
In one disclosed embodiment, the first length of overhanging interlock and the second length of underhanging interlock are of unequal lengths to assure proper assembly with either a second similar cover plate to form a two gang coverplate, or with a single gang cover. In a preferred embodiment, the first length of overhanging interlock and the second length of underhanging interlock meet at a first common end located near the center of the length of the cover plate, and a second end of the first length of overhanging interlock defines a small length of underhanging interlock, and a second end of the second length of underhanging interlock also defines a small length of overhanging interlock, wherein the small lengths are provided to prevent rotation of assembled interlocked cover plates.
The cover plates are designed such that they can be assembled with each other or with a cover only in a correct position, such that labels such as an Underwriters Laboratory (UL) label and countersunk drill holes are properly positioned on the outside of the cover plate. The cover plates are universal ambidextrous designs such that there are no left or right cover plates and the universal cover plates can only be assembled in correct positions.